


Steve tells Jonathan

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bi, Bisexual, Cleaning, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, acceoting, shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Steve tells Jonathan about Billy





	Steve tells Jonathan

It was 10am on a Saturday morning and Jonathan Byers and Steve Harrington were already half way done cleaning out the shed on the Byers property. 

“Thanks again for helping” Jonathan said taking a seat on one of the older boxes. “My moms been wanting this shed cleaned out for weeks but I just haven’t had the time.”

“No problem” Steve answered placing a box of junk down and grabbing his water bottle, unscrewing the cap. “Will didnt have any interest in helping?” He asked before taking a sip. 

“Nah I didn’t wanna ask him.” Jonathan replied. “Theres some sharp things in here and even though he’s a careful kid I’d blame myself if anything happened.”

“Gottcha.” Steve screwed the cap of the water bottle back on and took a seat himself. 

Jonathan turned around and fiddled with something behind him. As his body twisted back to facing Steve he held a joint and a lighter up in the air. “Was thinking maybe we could spark it? If you wanted to that is... Nancy wouldnt really condone but what she doesnt know wont hurt her.”

“Spark it up” Steve smiled. Jonathan did just that. He took a hit and passed it to Steve. 

“So you and Nancy are watching a movie tonight?” Steve took a hit of the joint. It was good weed, he could tell right off the bat. 

“Yea..”

“Anything good?” Steve asked passing the joint back over. 

Jonathan was slouched over at this point. He laughed quietly and ran his hand through his hair. He took a hit, then looked up at Steve. “Sixteen Candles.”

“Oof, Damn thats rough” Steve answered laughing. “Nancy definitely loves her chick flicks.”

“About Nancy..” Jonathan said as he sat more upright. He passed the joint back to Steve and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. “Its been a couple months and we never really had anytime alone to talk about.. you know.. what happened and all.”

“You mean Nancy leaving me for you?”

Jonathan looked at him silently for a second before speaking. “Yea, I mean.. Sorta. I just wanted to apologize about everything.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, man.” Steve responded. “Really.” He took a hit of the joint. 

“You cant mean that though.. I mean.. I know how much you cared about her. It couldnt have been easy for you to see her and I develop a relationship right after yours ended.”

“It did suck.. A lot actually.” Steve said, lungs full of smoke. Then he exhaled and passed the joint “ But, things change. I’m happy for you both. Nancy and you are a good team, I mean it.”

“Thanks” Jonathan half smiled. “You know.. Nancy and I were thinking maybe we could set you up with one of these girls she met a few weeks ago at Model U.N. . They really got along and she thinks maybe you’d-“

“No its fine” Steve interrupted. 

“You sure? The one girl Anna is pretty stunning. Not the brightest but I could definitely see you both hitting it off.” He took another hit of the weed and offered it to Steve. Steve put is hand up as a ‘no thank you I’m good’.

“Between you and me I’ve actually been talking to someone.” Fuck. Maybe he shouldnt of said that. 

“Really?” Jonathan answered taking one more hit, then putting out the joint. “Does she go to Hawkins High?”

“Sort of..”

“Sort of?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Yes. I meant yes. But we havnt really told anyone. Its kind of a private thing.”

“Well that explains why Nancy hasnt mentioned it.” Jonathan confirmed. “Any chance you two would want to do something sometime? I’m sure Nancy would be thrilled to see youre doing good. She worries about you sometimes..”

“Nancy worries about everyone.” Steve said rubbing his arm. “I just. I feel like sharing who im talking to wouldnt create anything else other then a mess..”

“Why do you think that? Its not like its Mrs. Wheeler..” Jonathan laughed. 

“Might as well be.”

Silence filled the air. “You know.. If you wanna tell me I’ll keep her a secret. Wont tell Nance or anything” Jonathan Mention in the most understanding voice. 

Steve sighed. “I mean.. literally nobody knows.”

“Its fine if you don’t want to let me know. I just didnt want you to feel alone..“

Steve sighed. Honestly it sucked keeping his relationship a secret but he didnt wanna risk ruining it. “Its Billy Hargrove” he said quickly. “Thats who I’m talking to.”  
Steve stared at Jonathan who was clearly thinking of how to respond.   
“Please dont look at me like that.. like you dont know how to respond..”

“Honestly” Jonathan grabbed his water bottle and unscrewed the cap. “This doesnt really surprise me.” He took a sip. 

“Really?” Steve asked surprised. “Why not?”

“Well,” Jonathan started and finishing his drink, “You have this look to you.”

“A look?” Steve laughed a little. “I have a look?”

“Yes! Yes you have a look” Jonathan joined in with laughing. “You had it when you and Nancy first got together. The way you looked at her I could just see you were into her and I think i’ve seen you look that way at Billy. Honestly this might sound a little weird and you might not believe me if I say it, but you stopped giving her that look like a few months before yous broke up. I noticed it just disappeared, it was almost like you wernt into your relationship anymore and you just clocked out. It was really noticeable at the party. You were just getting irritated with her so easily, and I think she might of noticed it too and thats why she freaked out.”

“You noticed all that, Byers?”

“I’m pretty observant.”

“Yea..” Steve ran his hand through his hair then leaned on his knees. “You’re not wrong. I just... I love Nancy as a person, I really do. Shes great. I guess I just got it mixed up with actually loving her. I didn’t want to end things because I was scared if I didnt have her I’d be.. like.. alone, ya know? My parents are never home so she was the only constant presence in my life.”

“That completely makes sense” Jonathan said. “You know you didnt lose her though right? Shes still here if you ever need a friend. I am too.”

“No, I know” Steve said sitting up straight. “I appreciate it too, thanks.”

“Of course” Jonathan smiled. “So all them rumor about Billy Hargrove being a womanizer?”

“No true” Steve laughs. “I mean he said he did go on dates with a few girls but a lot of the rumors came from them. They wanted people to think they got with him I guess to look cool or something? I’m not too sure but he never actually slept with any of them.”

“He didn’t mind the rumors?”

“Nah” Steve shook his head. “They kinda helped him more then they hurt him. He doesnt wanna come out in high school.”

“Thats understandable. If its because of bullys though I’m pretty sure Billy wouldnt need to worry.”

“It’s not..”

“Yea I wouldnt imagine it being..” Jonathan looked at Steve for a moment before speaking again. “So how did you both go from hating each other to whatever you are now?”

“I think it was just inevitable honestly.. We gave being friends a try and it just happened. I’ve never told anyone but Billy this Jon so I’m really trusting you here but.. “ Steve ran his hand through his hair. “I’m.. Ugh I’m not gay but I’m really attracted to guys. Definitely more then I am women..” 

“Thats ok.” Jonathan answered. 

“I just feel like noone expects that from me. I honestly dont know if I’d be ok with people knowing that.”

“If its who you are its who you are. If people dont like you for it its their own loss.”

“Yea but what if its someone I dont want to loss? Like My parents?”

“Honestly Steve, I feel like everything will work out in the end for you. You told me and nothings changed, right?”

“Yea I guess.”

“I honestly dont think Nancy wouldnt have a problem with it either. Or Dustin, ya know he looks up to you so much. But just take your time. You dont owe it to anyone to tell them anything if you aren’t ready yet.”

“Yea, you’re right..”

Jonathan signed. “Should we get to work on the other half now?”

“Quicker we work quicker were done” Steve said standing up. “Thanks for talking to me today. Really feels nice to know someone knows.”

“Anytime Steve” Jonathan answered smiling while he stood up. “I’m always here if you need me.”


End file.
